Time Immemorial
by Amethyst Jewels
Summary: If you can't be with the one you love, do you love the one you're with or keep waiting...even if it's forever?


_**OMG!!! This is the LAST STORY!!!!!!!!!! Story 5 of my Sailor Series! It only took me 6 years but I've semi-accomplished it!! ::throws confetti:: My birthday is 20 days away so I'll consider this a present from me to you all!**_

_**So as usual, I wrote enough for a one shot with the potential to continue. I've started doing that because life as we all know isn't set so things happen. I hate to be one of those who makes a multi-chapter story &never finishes. The sheer agony of what might have been is too much to bare…I know, half of my favorites list is like that! Ugh…Anywho, this is an AU fic with an original character. Don't like it? Leave it! Flames are only good for the fireplace! **_

_**Disclaimer: NOOOOO DAMN IT!! Haha. The song I don't claim credit on either.**_

_**BUT!! If you can tell me what Anime series it's from, you get a PRIZE! I wont say what it is because I don't want to be set on it & not deliver or say something to potentially be sued by someone. You gotta be specific though, you can't just say the show's title because it has so many parts to it. I'm looking for 3 things: the show's name (it can be in Japanese or the English title, I'm not picky), which part it was (TV, Manga OVA or otherwise), & the song title (in either language, I know both). The only rule is you have to PM (personal Message) the contest answer).It's ALL or NOTHING so all 3 have to be correct. I'll give it to the first FIVE (5) people who get it right. Good Luck!**_

_***~*~*~***_

_**anata wa kitto watashi no yuuki/You are surely my courage**_

_**anata wa kitto watashi no hikari/You are surely my light**_

That song is in my head again. I don't know the beginning or the end of it. Just fragmented pieces I hear floating in my head. It makes me upset because I can't remember…and yet I don't even know why.

I shouldn't be upset anyway! Today is my wedding day. The day I've waited for my whole life….I think. My fiancé is a sweet man, successful, caring, everything a woman could want. Except I don't think I want him. Everyone says I'm REALLY lucky to find a man like this, especially in the career field he's in. Tristan is a man in his mid-20s who was educated abroad, came back to Tokyo to work in his grandfather's company without nepotism and came to the rank of CEO by the time he was 26. Men nearly twice his age in those positions had to work years for it but Tristan was smart and played fair and seemed to win people over easy. Whoever said it's not what you know, it's who you kno never met this man. Now that he's done it all & secured his place in the company, he's getting married…to Aino Minako…me…

I met him at a corporate Christmas party. Amy's hospital held a party at the Tokyo Royale Hotel and since his medical supply company works with the hospital, he was there representing his grandfather. It should have been perfect. Well it was…we talked under the crystal dome enclosed ballroom; the snow was falling steadily, shining like diamonds in the moonlight, the orchestra playing a moderate tempo song. I remember it because I was lonely and bored. I was the 5th wheel. Everyone had a date but me. After assuring everyone I was fine alone, I sat one the second floor balcony watching the party commence. I loved it but the agony of being one of few wallflowers made my mood a bit sour, but there was no reason to drag anyone down with me.

When Tristan came over in his silk suit and two flutes of champagne, I was relieved. It was nice to talk to a guy who was still sober and not trying to grope someone to get lucky (Darien already punched a doctor for that earlier). It started out as an innocent friendly conversation, then the topic shifted to whether I was seeing someone or not. I blurted out no before I could think. I didn't want to be a tease so I agreed to meet him for coffee after Christmas

Now two years later, it's nearly Christmas again and I'm getting married. It's not like we rushed into this relationship but I always feel part of myself trying to pull away. Tristan and I don't have the bond that the others do. Everyone knows Serena and Darien were meant to be, there's no denying that…unless you didn't really know them and happened upon them fighting but that's a different story. Lita and Ken came up together before realizing they knew each other back on Jupiter, Amy happened upon Greg after the Negaverse started targeting him and later he admitted to her that he knew their past before his powers were wiped away. Raye was an idiot and tried to push Chad away for years and didn't realize until she almost lost him that he was her destined love too.

Now of course, I in all my talents, glamour and fame had nobody. Although I was always wary of relationships because my mother said people will push and pull me for their own benefit. Little does she know about my past. I have dated before and had steady boyfriend but I always knew someone was meant for me and I waited patiently but he's not here. I LOVE Tristan! Honest to God I do, but I'm not IN love with him…but I can't hurt him….I feel defeated, I shouldn't wait at the cliff for my destined one's ship to come in anymore. I'm nearly thirty for crying out loud! Granted 28 isn't old and there's no expiration label on love, but I've waited 2 lifetimes already…That's more than fair isn't it?

I tell myself that but I look in the mirror and see the shining satin fabric glisten in the sunset, giving away to twilight. The crystals shimmer giving my skin a glow. The expertly tied bow holding everything in place…and I'm thinking it's a waste. It was not meant to be this way, in this Church, with this man. Why can't I remember?! Where is he? I don't know what else to say or do. I feel the hot tears rolling down my cheeks but I don't bother to stop them. I've cried so much already today, but everyone thinks it's because I'm "so happy". Maybe in time, I will be. I'll be secure, protected, my future children will have a good father….that's all I should want.

The other half is speaking up again. She's telling me to scream, hike up my dress and run away, anything to get out of this wrong scenario. My heart has been telling me that since day one. What if he did comes and sees me seemingly happy with Tristan and leave. NO…I won't think like this. I may not remember him but my heart is telling me he won't come in my life and leave without a word. Sometimes I feel a ghostly presence on my shoulders…strong hands sliding down to my waist and pulling me into a hug from behind. I know it's him, how he used to feel to me, but he's not here.

My head is telling me to be dutiful and march down the isle to my new destiny. I shouldn't hurt someone whose only crime was to fall in love with me. He didn't ask for this…I didn't either but I won't hurt him.

_**moshi anata ga kizutsuku sonna toki ni mo ryoute wo**_

_**tsubasa no you ni hirogete mamoritai no/**_

_**If you ever get hurt, then I want to raise both my hands...**_

_**like wings into the sky and protect you.**_


End file.
